User talk:Mpardaiolo
Michael- I've decided to start work on the Saddle Creek label, and all the bands on that label. I'm asking all my friends if they want to help out, so hopefully in a few days there will be enough people around that you can really start to get things done. Is there any sort of discussion page, or could we put one up (to keep track of what's going on if/when it comes to that)? Also, this is a minor question, but... what's the deal with the word "the"? should I put "postal service, the" or "the postal service" or "postal service" or does it even matter? -Paul ----- Wow, are you actually finished with the albums? That is awesome. - Rev. Syung Myung Me 13:49, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) wiki Yes to reply to your edit summary question, Hip hop references did come from wikipedia, it was up for deletion, as with some others Ive added. How do you note thats its come from wiki? Gimli 04:34, 25 January 2006 (UTC) At the top of the page, type " ", and that'll bring it up. Also, I think saving stuff for Deletion from Wikipedia's cool -- though it might be a rainy day project, I guess, for those, to put them in the same format as over here (to do that, just type (or, replace "artist" with, like, "album", "Genre", "EP", "Single", "Label", whatever), save it, and then re-edit and fill in the holes'n'such. Thanks fer yer help! - Rev. Syung Myung Me 12:17, 25 January 2006 (UTC) it stands for wikipedia's articles for deletion. Gimli 00:32, 31 January 2006 (UTC) "Media Arts Degree" / Possible Job Hey, on your page it said that you graduated with a "Media Arts Degree", does that include website design? I actually have a friend that needs some minor twinges done to his site. It's a Official Record Label website, and the job would mainly consist of fixing broken links, with link Mp3s, taking some items listed on the online store out, because they don't have the items anymore, and minor things like that. Please let me know whether or not you're interested. Oh, and the site is SpyTech Records and it's the official Record Label website of Styles Of Beyond. But please E-Mail me first, before E-Mailing them, as I will confirm that I've asked you to do the job, as I'm friends with the Co. President. And I have to be honest, I don't know if they would be able to pay you to do the job or not. I myself was going to do it for free, but through some complications, I wasn't able too, and I would like to kind of make up for it by finding someone to help 'em out. Either reply here, on my talk page, or E-Mail me at jeremiah@mit.midco.net. Thanks, and please reply, even if you're not interested, so I at least know that you're not interested. JackSparrow 00:23, 21 May 2006 (UTC) nooby question Hey this is my first time visiting and i know a lot about music but could you direct me to like the manual of style or a nooby guide or something? [[User:Ugluk|''Ugluk]][[User talk:Ugluk|Whine Here'']] 15:02, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikia :I'm asking leaders from Wikia nominated to be Featured to go ahead and create the "blurbs" that will be used if their Wikia wins. See Forum:Featured Wikia -- proposed changes for more information about how to create a blurb and how it will be used. Best wishes, CocoaZen 04:21, 23 November 2006 (UTC)